Survivor
by Viddy
Summary: Based on the popular reality show. Follow 12 survivors and see who can outwit, outplay and outlast to be the last one standing.
1. Characters

**Survivor Fan Fiction: **

Players

Kelly Tam [26] _"I plan on dominating this game, and the people" _

Lizzie Johnson [24] _"Don't let these good looks fool you, i'm here to win" _

Laura Grey [28] _"I have always been a leader. I want the money" _

Catona Fry [41] _"I've been through so much and am ready to fight for this" _

Cheryl Lloyd [21] _"I may be young, but I am not stupid.." _

Danielle Stan [35] _"These contestants won't know what hit them" _

Kevin Lane [25] _"I have a plan and I know it will work" _

Billy Felp [20] _"People underestimate me, but I am one feisty boy" _

Lance Crow [28] _"This game just got a lot tougher with me here" _

Donny Row [47] _"My age gives me a head up... i'm wiser, and smarter" _

Andrew Web [26] _"I'm here for the experience and ready for the ride" _

Marco Miles [23] _"Ultimately, I will outwit any of these f***ers to win" _


	2. Episode 1

**Day 1**

Welcome to Survivor. 12 people have been put on this Island to outwit, outplay and outlast to become a million dollar winner and survive until the end of the game.

CAMP

Kelly: How is everyone?

Billy: Good, this is so exciting, Oh my God.

Cheryl: I know, i'm dying.

Donny: _[To Catona] _Hey there, I'm Donny..

Catona: Catona.

Kevin: Guys, we need to get straight to work here. Build a camp, get a fire.

Kelly: Good one Kevin. We'll be out here for a long time _[Laugh]_

Andrew: I'll get some wood.

Danielle: I'm there too!

_Lance: _

_Kevin came in with a hard head, wanting to start bossing people around. I think he thinks he has this game wrapped round this little finger. _

Laura: I love your energy. You look like a cool guy.

Marco: Yea man. Should be a good one.

Laura: What do you think so far?

Marco: You can already tell people we'll have problems with... like Kelly...

Laura: Yea, and Kevin.

_Kevin: _

_I'm a natural born leader. and so is Kelly. I trust her already... she trusts me. but if I was her... i wouldn't be so trusting... [Laughs]_

Lizzie: I'm so glad I can tan.

Cheryl: Seriously.

Kelly: Girls, get some wood. Help out the guys.

Danielle: Come on girls.

_Lizzie: _

_Kelly needs to calm the hell down. We just got here. And the sun's out... And as for Danielle, she is a follower and a wannabe of Kelly. I want them both out. _

_Kelly: _

_Lizzie doesn't have long to last. Good looks do nothing in this game. _

* * *

CHALLENGE

Challenges will often be split into groups. These are not tribes. Winning teams still vote but cannot be voted against. Ready to see what your first challenge is?

Split into three teams of 4, you will begin on the left platform and have to swim to the right platform one by one, picking up a stone and swimming back. First team to have all four stones for their team back... wins immunity.

Teams:

_Kelly, Danielle, Laura, Kevin_

_Cheryl, Andrew, Lizzie, Lance_

_Catona, Donny, Marco, Billy_

_Laura: _

_I had a good team, and I felt like we had such a good chance. We're all leaders. _

_Lance: _

_My team was useless. Two dumb girls and one airhead... great._

_Catona: _

_I had Donny on my team. I feel like me and him are older and will stick together. _

Survivors ready... GO!

**Team 3 win.**

Catona, Donny, Marco and Billy are safe from the vote. One of the rest of you will be the first voted out. I'll see you at Tribal.

* * *

CAMP

_Lizzie: _

_Going back to camp I knew I was in trouble. Most of the other tribe mates seem to have a problem with me. It's obviously jealousy. _

Cheryl: We are in trouble.

Lizzie: I feel that way too. We need to get Billy on our side, Marco and Andrew seem chill as well. If we get them, we'll be majority.

Cheryl: And vote off Danielle. or Kelly... or Kevin. He's driving me insane.

Catona: I trust you.

Donny: I trust you too. We're in this until the end.

Billy: Dude, we need either Kelly, Danielle or Kevin...

Marco: Who says?

Billy: We got me, Cheryl and Lizzie. If we get one more, we're majority.

Kevin: Right now, the weakest need to go.

Kelly: I think it's Cheryl or Lizzie.

Donny: We're with you on that one. I got Catona in an alliance.

Kevin: Let's stick together.

_Lance:_

_I'm a leader, but I'm stepping back now. People are finding their two feet and when i've stepped on my own two... i'll start leading. For now, I'm stepping back to watch the chaos unfold. _

Marco: If you come with me, Billy, Cheryl and Lizzie, we'll have majority.

Laura: I think we should get Kevin?

Marco: Cheryl thinks Danielle.

Cheryl: We'll need Kevin and Kelly's leadership for some group challenges. Danielle is just weak.

Danielle: I'll stick with you guys.

Kelly: Come with me. We're leading this game. You, Me, Kevin - Final three.

Donny: We got Catona and Donny with us too.

Kelly: I say we take down Lizzie.

_Kelly: _

_I have a strong alliance. I don't know what others are doing, but I have a feeling myself and Donny are running this show. We want Lizzie out. _

Billy: Vote for either Kelly, Kevin or Danielle with us.

Andrew: Hm... They are the strongest to be honest...

Donny: [To Andrew] You vote for Lizzie, we wipe out the weakest and you can remain safe for ages. Trust me on this one.

_Andrew:_

_I am torn. Either way I'm making a bit decision tonight. _

_Lance:_

_I think it's been Lizzie and Cheryl or Kevin and Danielle... I hate them all. So i'm thinking about what I could work with in the near future and basing my vote on that tonight. _

* * *

TRIBAL COUNCIL

Let's go straight to the vote.

Kelly Tam [26] _"__Lizzie__, you are the weakest link. We don't need you" _

Lizzie Johnson [24] _"_"_

Laura Grey [28] _"_, majority votes here...sorry"_

Catona Fry [41] _"__Lizzie" _

Cheryl Lloyd [21] _"__Danielle__..."_

Danielle Stan [35] _"_"_

Kevin Lane [25] _"__Lizzie."_

Billy Felp [20] _"__Danielle. __Sorry, but you're useless" _

Lance Crow [28] _"_, going with my gut on this one" _

Donny Row [47] _"__Lizzie__. You're the weakest"_

Andrew Web [26] _"_, I thought about it... and I think it's the right move" _

Marco Miles [23] _"_"_

I will tally the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

First vote...

LIZZIE

LIZZIE

LIZZIE

LIZZIE

That's four votes Lizzie.

LIZZIE

DANIELLE

DANIELLE

DANIELLE

DANIELLE

That's five votes Lizzie, four votes Danielle.

DANIELLE

DANIELLE

That's five votes Lizzie, six votes Danielle.

One vote left.

First person voted out of Survivor.

Danielle.

You'll need to bring me your torch.

_Danielle:_

_I am in shock. I genuinely don't see why I was voted against. Maybe I was seen as a threat? Or maybe I aligned myself with the wrong people. But I guess i'll never know. Maybe I was never made to win survivor. _

* * *

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR

Donny and Catona become too close for comfort.

The tribe splits into half.

Lizzie builds up her army of "skanks"

Kelly and Kevin attempt to build a shield to save their men.


End file.
